


Fluffy trouble

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is conflicted whenever he should be amused or not, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Len gets turned into a cat, Len is a fluffy furball, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: "Barry, how did this happen?!""I don't know. The meta hit him with something, he swayed and then boom, when I checked on him, he was like this. A cat."Coldflash Week Day 7: Under the Influence





	

“Bro, you gotta admit, this is just way too hilarious.”

"Barry, how did this happen?!"

Barry sighs and with the hand that's not holding Len, scratches the back of his neck.

"I don't know. The meta hit him with something, he swayed and then boom, when I checked on him, he was like this. A cat."

Len just meows and tries to get out of Barry’s hand but Barry grabs onto his fur, vibrates his hand and Len just melts. He starts purring and Barry matches its frequency as Len cuddles closer to his chest.

“Dude, how did you do it?” Cisco looks completely bewildered.

“I..just tried out something I read somewhere.”Barry shrugs and pats Len. “Since babies are often rocked to sleep, I thought this might work. Besides, when I ran here, he didn’t fidget that much.”

“Prolly because he’s not an idiot. Who would want to jump off something that can easily reach Mac 2?” pipes in Caitlin as she types something on her computer. “Besides the whole trip flew by him in a flash and he didn’t have that much time to register what was happening to him.”

Barry ‘Hmms’ and with a slightly vibrating finger, he massages the feline’s head. He smiles a little and Len looks pleased. Who knew cats could look pleased.

Caitlin’s voice snaps him out of his daze.“So… who’s gonna take him home?”

“What?”

“Oh come on, we can't leave him here. He’s a cat who needs attention and who knows what might happen to him during the night. Or what he might do, being all alone in here.”

“I’m so not taking him home with me. The last thing I need in my apartment is cat fur.” Cisco states before he glances at Caitlin.”Why don’t you take him home?”

“Me? Are you crazy Cisco? Bring Captain Cold into my house? Who knows what he might do when I’m not looking. And the last thing I want and need in my life is seen naked by a cat who’s a man in his forties.”

“Well, the Wests are out of the equation too and Lisa is out on a heist, so this leaves his dear boyfriend.”

Both of them looks at Barry who just sighs.”Well, then, you’re stuck with me, Len.”

* * *

“Home sweet home.” Len just hisses. “Yeah, I know, it’s not that ideal, but the last thing we need is someone breaking into one of your safe houses and finding me, the CSI, and you, the cat there. Wouldn’t be that funny to explain?”

Len just grumbles and jumps out of Barry’s hand, tail held up high in the air, sniffing something.

“You know, I just realized that this is the first time you came to my apartment.” Barry walks up to him and pulls out a chair. “I’m pretty sure neither of us imagined this is how it’d happen.”

Len’s blue eyes fix on him before he jumps onto the chair and puts his paws on the edge of the table.

“Meow.”

“I thought you knew that I’m not speaking any foreign language, just plain English.”

“Meeeow.”

“What do you want Len? Cat is definitely one language that I never heard before. Joe’s allergic to cats so we never had one.”

“Meeeeooow.”

“Okay, why don’t we try out the nodding thing? Or you could hiss maybe? Like in morse!”

“Meeeeooooow.” Barry groans before he sits down across the white feline.

“Alright. Are you hungry Len?” one nod. “Okay, so… what could a cat eat, huh? I highly doubt that you want regular cat food.”

One hiss and Len even flashes his teeth.

“Jeez, man, hold your horses. Or mouse. “another hiss. “Yeah, I know, it’s not my forte.”

Len squints with one of his eyes and turns his head to one side and if it’s not the definition of adorable, then Barry has no idea what might be called that.

_Okay, so regular human foods are definitely a no, just like cat foods. so it leaves the meats only._ “What about salami?” he asks aloud and definitely doesn’t think about how stupid it looks from outside, himself talking to a cat.

Len looks as if he’s thinking about it. “Look, either salami or cat food.”

Barry takes Len's hiss as a victory and in a flash, he’s out in the nearest supermarket, grabs 6 rods of salami and salmon, leaves the price in the cash register, then he’s back in the kitchen like he never went anywhere.

Len looks a little dazed when he returns but Barry can pinpoint the exact second when the fluffball smells the meat in his arms. He jumps on the table a throttles closer, nose twitching and Barry can’t help but smile.

“There you go, a little feast for you.” he opens the boxes and gets a plate from the cabinet. “Try not to break something, alright? Until you gorge yourself on these, I’m gonna take a bath.”

Len’s ears don’t even twitch as he throws himself onto the plate, and practically sups the treats from the plate.

Barry rolls his eyes, quickly wolfs down one of his calorie bars and runs into the bathroom, opens the tap, gets rid of his clothes and once it’s almost full, he sinks into the hot water.

Barry groans, relaxes further, trying to just shut out every thought, concentrating how good the hot bath feels.

He’s not sure how much time he spends in the bath, but when he rouses the water is just lukewarm and something is galloping towards him with a chattering sound and in the next moment this something is in the bathroom and before Barry could realize what’s happening, the thing just jumps into the water.

Len just shrieks when he emerges and in a doglike manner swims towards Barry. The feline’s fur is completely soaked and he looks so scared with his big eyes that Barry quickly grabs him and a towel as he flashed them out of the bath.

“You stupid boy. How could you be so, so, so stupid, huh?” he mumbles and tries to check if Len has swallowed any water, but despite some spitting, Len seems okay. “I’m gonna dry you then we are going to sleep alright?”

Len meows pitifully as Barry searches after the hairdryer, only in a towel around his waist.

The drying is a slow process since at first Len tries to turn away and escape but slowly he gets used to it and towards the end even starts enjoying it. Barry himself gets some scratches but seeing the blissed out face of his cat-boyfriend is worth it. And simple scratches can heal in minutes, so for once, Barry lets it go.

When he’s satisfied that the feline is dry, he pulls out the plug from the bathtub and heads towards the bedroom, Len hot on his heels.

He quickly flashes into a boxer and sleeping pants, not bothering with a T-shirt. He crawls his way into his bed and turns onto his back.

Judging by the desperate ‘meows’, the bed is too big for Len to climb. With a sigh, Barry sits up and grabs Len, pulling him next to him onto the bed, leaning back.

Len’s eyes are glowing as he settles himself on Barry’s stomach.

“Len, what are you doing?” he whispers and watches as the cat stretches out and lies down, face towards Barry. “You can’t be serious.”

Len meows innocently and Barry gives up with a groan.

“Fine, but I warning you, I often turn around a lot in my sleep.” Len’s answer is sinking his claw into his belly.

The bastard.

He’s lucky that Barry loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](https://lutavero.tumblr.com)  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me.


End file.
